The Reptilian Legend
by K.S.T.M
Summary: While hidding in a cave, Naruto discovers a path leading to a forgotten treasure.
1. Prologue

The Reptilian Legend_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon/summoning/Inner Sakura/ enraged Jinkurichi talking"**

'**Demon/summoning/ Inner Sakura/ enraged Jinkurichi thinking'**

**/Dragons talking/**

**/Dragons thinking/**

"_**Talking in demon language"**_

_**/Talking in Dragon language/**_

_**Justus**_

~~~~~~~Dreams~~~~~~~

************************************************ Scene change

(Flashback)

_Text_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Pretty Gem

Naruto sighed from his place at the fire. He was currently sitting in a small underground cave with a smokeless fire blazing. It was October tenth, the day the Kyuubi attacked causing many people to die including the Yondaime, and it was also his seventh birthday. Every day since he was able to walk, the villagers and some of the shinobi would attack him and beat him up. These beatings usually got much worst a couple of days from his birthday. So starting around the time of his fifth birthday Naruto decided to hide out deep in the forest. It was by pure chance that he found this under ground cave, was just walking around searching for a shelter when he fell through the floor.

"Well now what?" Naruto mumbled to himself. "It's always so boring here. I should have brought something for me to do, like Iruka-sensei's homework or something… nah!"

"**Then why don't you go exploring down here? You never did that in the two years you've been coming here."** A deep voice said from the back of Naruto's mind.

"You again, who the hell are you? And why am I the only one that who can hear you?" Naruto exclaimed not expecting an answer from the mysterious voice. He had been able to hear that voice since he was three, though it usually only talks to him when he's in trouble or about to get a beating, on full moons and on his birthday.

Sighing Naruto got up, 'well since there's nothing else to do…' Naruto turned to his left spotting two tunnels and going down the one to the right. The tunnel he took felt as if it was sloping down going deeper into the earth.

* * *

An hour later

Naruto quickened his pace as he saw a light up a head. As Naruto reached the light, he found that he was in a large cavern with glowing white crystals in clusters on the floor and ceiling. He noticed that the walls had weird writings and drawings on them. He also noticed that there were five different tunnels off of this room; each had a different glow to it.

The one to the far left of Naruto was a golden color. The one after that was a forest green color. The one directly in the middle was a blood red color. The one after that was a glowing bluish black color. And finally the tunnel to the far right was a purple color.

Turning away from those tunnels Naruto looked to the nearest wall.

"Man I wish I knew what these writings said." He said as his shoulders slumped lightly.

Shrugging he focused more one the pictures. The first picture he saw was of a mighty looking reptilian beast, it had a long neck and bat like wings. It was scaly all over its body and had a long muzzle. It also had two large horns on the top of its head with smaller ones going down its neck and back.

The next picture was of a serpent like beast with two tentacle things coming from its snout. It also had two large horns on its head, only instead of having spikes going down its head and back, it had a mane of hair that ended at the tip of its tail.

As Naruto continued around the room he saw many different beasts all slightly resembling the first two and all of many different colors. He also saw pictures of people with the strange creatures, only these humans had pointed ears. Some of the pictures were of fierce battles, both with the humans and without. Finally he saw a picture of what looked like the very cave he was standing in.

The picture was of the cave, one of the strange beast, and one of the pointy eared humans. The human was holding a medium sized glowing rock, and looked like he was making a decision of which tunnel to put it in.

Looking at the picture next to it he saw the man standing in a golden lit room with the rock on a pedestal.

"I wonder if that person put that pretty shiny rock in one of these tunnels." Naruto mumbled to himself as he stood in front of the tunnels looking between each of them.

"Well since he was in a golden lit room let's go down this one!" he said as he walks over to the golden lit tunnel.

Right before he stepped in the tunnel, he had a strange feeling in his guts. 'Maybe I shouldn't choose lightly. That rock looked important so that guy might have placed traps.'

Backing a way from the tunnel, Naruto once again studied each one of them. Pasted by cave after cave getting bad feeling after bad feeling, until he reached the glowing bluish-black tunnel. Naruto shivered, 'maybe not this one either.' He thought a he walked past that one towards the purple cave, as he was about to step in that tunnel the bad feeling came back ten times worst then the other tunnels.

"Okay not that one, I get it!" Naruto exclaimed as he moved back over to the creepy bluish-black tunnel, and went down that one.

* * *

Two hours later

Naruto sighed in frustration as he continued down the winding and poorly lit tunnel. 'I knew I should have went down the gold one. Stupid instinct, I usually can rely on you.'

As Naruto rounded one more bend he saw a soft golden glow a little ways away.

"Finally!" he said as he ran the rest of the way into the cavern, ecstatic to see the pedestal and the pretty rock sitting on it.

'Or is that a really huge gem?' Naruto thought as he got a closer look at it. It was a shiny black color with skinny white vain like lines all over it.

Looking around Naruto noticed three statues of those strange beasts, one on each side of the pedestal, and one near the wall behind the pedestal. The one to the left stood on two legs, it had an iguana like head with a mane, it also had short arms and clawed hands. Its tail was wrapped around its clawed feet coming a little bit off of the ground to show the two deadly points on either side.

The one to the right stood regally on four legs, with deadly claws tipping massive paws (huh that rhymed). It had huge bat like wings that seemed to frame its muscular body. It had two large horns facing backwards, and smaller horns starting from it's head all the way down it's back to its tail.

And the last one that was behind the pedestal had a serpentine like body, with two long cord-like whiskers, one on either side of its muzzle. It two horns and a long line of what looked like fur going down the length of its body.

Naruto felt a sudden compulsion to pick up the rock. Reaching to grab it, Naruto was surprised at how heavy the medium sized rock was. It was only about 12 inches but it felt like it weighed a ton.

'Why is this so heavy?'

"**Because your weak." **the deep voice returned, but before Naruto could reply there were loud cracking noises.

Naruto stared in horror as the three statues seem to turn there heads to him.

"**Yeah, I think you should probably run now, and fast to!"**

Naruto nodded to the voice as he turned around and scrambled away, all the while hearing the sounds of breaking rocks as they cracked and fall to the floor.

Finally making it out of that cave Naruto blinked as the sunlight nearly blinded him.

'How long was I in that place?' Naruto that as he finally realized he still had the rock held tightly in his arms.

'It really is very pretty!' Naruto thought with childish glee.

Naruto let out a delighted giggle as he stroked the smooth surface.

He heard the strange voice chuckle lightly but ignored it in favor of getting his precious stone home without catching the villagers' attention. They would surely take his new found treasure if they found it. With that in mind Naruto crept through the forest towards his apartment building not daring to go through the village.

Once getting as close as he could to his home, Naruto looked around finding the streets deserted at this part of the two. Darting out from the protection of the trees, Naruto was able to successfully make it into his house without problem.

Finding a small old blanket Naruto wrapped his new treasure and put it under a loose floor board with the rest of his precious things.

Once that was taking care of, Naruto headed out to go get some ramen from Ichiraku.

TBC

* * *

A/N okay I really shouldn't be making another story but this was really bugging me! Hoped you liked it please R&R

Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 1

The Reptilian Legend

A/N; I have no idea what the pairing will be for this fic. If I'm going to even put a pairing in, I might not but if I do it will most likely be a shounen-ai. So here's pre-warning. On another note, even though I was supposed to update my other fics first, my flash drive with all of the new half-finished chapters completely broke on me. The only reason why I can update this one is because I didn't even start on this chapter till after my flash drive broke. And to think I was half finished with the new update for oJaA! Well enough of my ranting.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own the dragon legends or the hints of "Eragon" that might be in this story.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon/summoning/Inner Sakura/ enraged Jinkurichi talking"**

'**Demon/summoning/ Inner Sakura/ enraged Jinkurichi thinking'**

**/Dragons talking/**

**/Dragons thinking/**

"_**Talking in demon language"**_

_**/Talking in Dragon language/**_

_**Justus**_

~~~~~~~Dreams~~~~~~~

************************************************ Scene change

(Flashback)

_Text

* * *

_

Chapter 2; my rock just hatched

It had been two months since Naruto first found his precious rock, and with each day he felt a growing attachment to the glossy black stone. It even got to the point where he started carrying it around, hidden on his body.

Naruto was sitting in his room admiring his rock, it was just after the academy let out and he rushed back home so that he my gaze at it without worry of someone taking it.

The young blonde studied the glistening stone, turning it round and round in his small hands. He tried to fallowed all of the white vain lines with is fingers, noticing how hot it now felt against his skin.

Naruto had first noticed it two weeks after he found it, about a week after he began to carry it everywhere with him. The rock had gradually gotten warmer and warmer until now, it was almost too hot to hold in his hands.

Naruto's eyes widened as a high pitched cracking noise sounded from his rock. He quickly placed it on the floor as it began to thrum and vibrate while the heat rose even further. He looked on in horror as fine cracks appeared on the glimmering stone.

"**Duck!"** just as that resounded throughout his head. Naruto let out a surprised yelp as the rock exploded and hide on top of his bed.

After everything settled down, Naruto peeked over the edge of his bed to see a kitten sized black creature sitting where the "rock" was.

It was slender with four clawed paws; it had little white bumps going down its back. It had a long slender face, and tiny sleek bat like wings. Naruto recognized it as one of the strange beast that he saw in the hidden cave.

He watch in awe as the little creature looked around the room slightly wobbly, before finally spotting him as it fell backwards.

**/Squeak! / **It let out as it looked up at Naruto cutely.

Naruto reached down to touch the little cute creature and as he made contact with it he felt a searing pain throughout his head.

Not being able to take it anymore, Naruto passed out dimly aware of the fact that he fell of the bed.

* * *

Some time later

Naruto woke up with a groan; it was dark out meaning he had slept for awhile. He glanced around his dark bedroom wondering why he was on the floor.

**/Squawk/**

He froze as he turned towards the sound to see a small black shape and cat like silver eyes peering at him from out of a dark corner. He relaxed slightly as he remembered his precious rock hatching into one of those strange beasts from the cave.

'It must have been an egg.' He thought bemusedly.

Naruto yelped as he felt something touch his mind. It felt like when a cat brushed up against its beloved owner's leg.

He felt it again accompanied with the gnawing pains of hunger. "A-are you hungry?"

Naruto felt stupid talking to an, albeit strange, animal. That is until he felt the strange presence brush against his mind again, this time portraying joy and approval.

Naruto smiled nervously as he got up and went to his kitchen to find some food for him and the creature.

He came back five minutes later with some cup ramen for himself and what little edible meat he had.

"Here it's not much, but I hope you like it." Naruto tore the meat into little bite sized strips and placed them near the small dark shape.

"There you go eat up!" he giggled slightly as the little creature projected happiness and content as it ate.

After finishing their meals Naruto and the little black creature went to bed, 'I should return to that cave and see if I can find anything out about this creature.'

* * *

The next morning

Naruto woke up early the next morning, deciding to skip school, and got dressed. He packed a small bag of food before looking around for the little black creature.

He found it perched on top of his dresser looking at him with liquid silver eyes. "Come on we're leaving." He said as he held out his arms for the thing to jump into.

After sneaking out of the village and making it passed the wall, Naruto made his way to the cave were he first found the egg.

He hesitated at the tunnel leading deeper into the tunnel remembering the weird statues coming to life.

The little black creature looked at him curiously from where it sat perched on his shoulder. **/Squeak/ **it said as it jumped down and Naruto felt that weird presence brush his mind again.

Naruto's eyes widened as the black creature darted down the dark tunnel, "Hey wait!" he shouted as he ran after it.

* * *

An hour later

Naruto arrived in the light cavern, it looked just as it had the first time he saw it. Looking around Naruto spotted the little creature going down the blackish blue dimly glowing tunnel.

"Hey wait, come back" Naruto yelled as he ran faster to try and catch it. He was too late as he saw its black tail slip in farther.

"You can't be serious!" he exclaimed as he cautiously ran after the elusive creature.

Halfway through the tunnel Naruto felt a burst of fear from the cat-like presence in his mind. Worried that his little friend might have gotten in trouble, Naruto sped up as he saw the golden glow ahead.

He found his little friend crouched behind a broken off piece of rock. He knelt down by the little black form to find it was trembling.

"Well since we're already down here, let's take a look." Naruto picked up his trembling friend and walked around the last bind into the golden cavern.

The cave looked bigger than the last time he was there, now going back way father than the pedestal with more tunnels branching off of it.

As he looked around he found what must have spooked his little black friend. There laying in the middle of the room were the three creatures that used to be statues.

Naruto looked in awe and slight fear as the huge four legged beast slowly began to lift its large head and open its teal cat-like eyes.

It was a sea foam blue color, with black spikes and claws, Naruto felt a slightly different presence brush against his mind.

**/ah so you have finally returned. / **A deep rumbling voice resounded in his head.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he took a couple of steps away from the huge beast.

**/It is ok we will not bring harm to you or your partner. / **A mellow voice responded to his fear.

Naruto turned towards the long snake like creature that was a sand color with a white mane and claws. It had darker cat like eyes that were the color of wet sand.

The next voice to talk into his head was a strong and caring female's voice, **/don't fret dear-y we're only here to help and provide information to the person who could find and hatch the egg, which is you. /**

He turned to the last of the beast to see a deep ruby red figure. She had fire orange slit eyes, her mane was red fading into orange then yellow. Her claws and spikes were black as coal and deadly pointed.

Naruto relaxed a little after hearing that, "what are you?" he asked as he crept closer to the strange beast.

**/We are dragons. / **They all replied at the same time.

**/And so is that little guy. / **The tan dragon said as he motioned towards the little black figure hiding his face in Naruto's arms.

**/I'm guessing introductions are in order before we instruct you on dragon lore and history. /** The teal one said as he sat up, easily towering over twelve feet.

**/My name is Alvain partner of Tyali, I am a western dragon it is nice to meet you. / (1)** he said as he lowered his neck into a bow.

**/I am Koehnes partner of Vermus, I am an eastern dragon and it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance/** he said as he also dipped into a short bow.

**/And I am Amaiat partner of Calnisor, and I am a type of wyvern. /** She walked over to the little seven year old and his baby dragon, bending her nine feet tall form to be eye level with Naruto.

"My name is Uzamaki Naruto, I haven't thought of a name for him yet." Naruto looked down sadly and a little embarrassed about the fact he didn't pick out a name yet.

He looked up in surprise as he felt amusement wafting off of the three adult dragons.

**/Our young usually don't get a name until they are at least four months. / **Amaiat replied to Naruto's surprised expression.

**/By then he should be able to talk and help you choose the name. / **Koehnes continued after the wyvern stopped talking.

**/Naruto in order to become good partners you're going to have to learn about dragons and our history. / **Alvain said bringing all of the attention to him.

**/It would also help if you were to teach him about your customs and culture. Now for the beginning of your lessons you'll have Amaiat to teach you, as you move up a level we will switch your teachers. Tomorrow we will began your lessons. /**

"What about my ninja academy? I still have to go there."

**/come after your academy is over. /**

"Ok, bye see you guys later!" with that said Naruto with his little black dragon ran out of the cave and to his apartment.

TBC

* * *

A/N Hoped you liked it, please R&R!!

I got the names from this website if you were curious of what they mean. . you have to dissect the names and look for them in parts

They are:

Al-vain and his partner Ty-ali

Koeh-nes and his partner Ver-mus

And Ama-iat and her partner Cal-nis-or


	3. This Is Not A Chapter!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable. I myself have lost three stories, because the SUMMARIES (not the actual stories) were not rated G… I wasn't even aware summaries could be rated, nor need to be G if the story itself was rated M.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added. On that note, readers, please consider signing this petition: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

AislingSiobhan

Phoenixmaiden13

Esprit du Coeur

AbNaGbEyL

Mokushi Ryuu

K.S.T.M

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot.


End file.
